


Es algo De antes.

by Satsuki_Yuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor., Estado de coma, Gen, Intrigas., M/M, Mentiras., Posible muerte de un personaje., Secretos., Y muchas caricias.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_Yuy/pseuds/Satsuki_Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuestras memorias tenían el mismo titulo.<br/>...Y empezaban con la misma letra, con la misma mayúscula.<br/>Una enorme “S” de sufrimiento.<br/>Tal vez, por esa razón éramos como un mismo libro.<br/>Una misma autobiografía.  </p><p>Desde la cuna, me dijo su madre, que habíamos estado unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, y que nada ni nadie podría cortar algo tan fuerte como ese lazo. Esa vez, tenia seis, y no quería irme a casa, tal vez por que quería quedarme mas tiempo junto a mi mejor amigo o, por temor a despertar y no volver a verle.<br/>Como me sucedió con mi padre.</p><p>Es interesante como una mentira piadosa e inocente...</p><p>Suele ser un arma de doble filo en la mente de un niño. </p><p>En especial..., cuando amar a alguien se vuelve una obsesión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es viernes por la mañana y como todas las mañanas, Stiles se levanta, desayuna, el metro, las prisas... Pero como se termina la semana de trabajo las incomodidades se vuelven mas cómodas; es lo que tiene la proximidad del fin de semana.

Desde hacia días qué en su pecho se había instalado un dolor incesante. Y en su mente; Vagaba, todo un revoltijo de pensamientos, aglomerados, mezclados entre feroces recuerdos No sabía qué era, pero supo inmediatamente que había sucedido algo grave. A media mañana recibe la llamada de Melissa McCall, que entre llantos y mocos pronuncia el nombre y le cuenta que sí, que esta vez; no excite excusa alguna.

— Si alguna vez, nos viste como parte de tu familia… — le suplico, entre lagrimas de inmenso dolor — te pido, te ruego Stiles, que vuelvas… no podré hacerlo sin ti.

Después de cortar.

Espero unos minutos a que ese sabor amargo se escapara de sus labios. No había lagrimas, no había llanto. Pero, aun así. Pudo entender que su mente no podía volver a la normalidad.  
Intranquilo, pero sereno, cojio su abrigo y se dirigió al único lugar donde podría aclararse.

La plazoleta estaba repleta. Los niños corrían y gritaban por doquier. El sol brillaba en lo alto y, el aire era tan refrescante que no dudo en tumbarse sobre el pasto e intentando desconectarse del mundo, cerro los ojos, solo por unos minutos.

_— Alcánzame ese palo, Stiles._

_— no._

_— Vamos, no seas un llorica._

_— Por que quieres cazar mariposas...,Scott._

_Eso es malo, ellas morirán._

_— No morirán, las pondremos en este bonito frasco._

_Mira, le hice varios agujeros en la tapa, estarán bien._

_— no me lo parece._

_— Vamos, ya deja de lloriquear como una niña y pasame esa red._

_— no._

_— Uff._

_— Si pones a una mariposa ahí, dejare de ser tu amigo._

_— Demonios, ¿Por qué tanto drama? Solo son unas estupidas mariposas._

_— Ellas no son estupidas, tu eres el estupido. Yo-yo ya quiero ser tu amigo._

_— Pero…,pero, ¡stiles!_

Suspiro tras ese recuerdo, dejando escapar algo de la presión nerviosa que recorría en ese instante por todo su cuerpo — Tienes que marcharte, tienes que volver a tu vida. — ahí estaba, tapándole el sol, el único amigo que había echo en esas tierras.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tengo que volver a Beacon a enfrentarme con mis demonios.

— Los vencerás — dijo Spike —. Y que te vayas no significa que no puedas volver.

Stiles devolvió media sonrisa a aquel sutil comentario. Adoraba a Spike, por qué no se dejaba amedrentar por la vida. Por que; vivía. Por que era salvaje por instinto y no por naturaleza. Por que aunque la vida le había dado, cientos de patadas, el seguía poniéndose de pie.

Después de una larga platica con el peli-plateado. Stiles ha tomado la determinación de comprar un pasaje de avión. Se ha despedido de su trabajo, de sus compañeros, de su nueva vida. Pero, no siente que abandona nada importante. No es el mismo dolor que años atrás sintió al dejar su pueblo. Ahora solo espera abordar cuanto antes y llegar a tiempo. Necesita verlo o, morirá con, y por él.


	2. Chapter 2

Es una verdad generalmente reconocida que todos deseamos escapar. Él escapaba siempre a sus memorias, a sus recuerdos. Al menos, creía que era más sano que empastillarse hasta quedar medio muerto o muerto.

En el aire bailaban los auriculares, las almohadas, los cobertores, el café, las bolsitas de maníes, y el alcohol.  
Recostado en su asiento y con la gentileza que lo caracterizaba rechazo; uno por uno, cada uno de los ofrecimientos, obtenidos de las jóvenes azafatas.

En la butaca vecina se hallaba cómodamente sentada una ancianita entretenida con una madeja de hilo y agujas. Ella le sonrío amable y en sus ojos brillantes y llenos de sabiduría, tubo un lapso de recuerdo.

Era uno de esos días, entretenidos, en los que la maestra hacia una pregunta y ellos siendo niños, querían gritar la respuesta.

— ¡Quiero ser un piloto de aviones, como Tom Cruise en Top Gun!. — Esa fue la respuesta brillante de Scott.— Seee!!!

— ¿y… tú Stiles?

—Yo- yo que. — Soltó indiferente.

—¿Tú qué quieres ser de mayor? — disparó sin volverse, mientras acomodaba los siguientes libros en sus respectivos estantes, con ayuda de sus alumnos.

— tsk!, eso no importa.

La señorita Morgan de cabello ondulado, pelirojo y ojos celestes, tan bonitos como su pequeña figura…. Decidió detener en ese instante sus quehaceres para centrarse en el pequeño alumno con mala actitud — todos los sueños importan, Stiles.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y repitió una vez mas “no importa”. mientras tomaba otro libro de la mesa y lo ubicaba en el lugar correcto.

— Vamos, contéstale a la señorita, Stiles. — Pidió emocionado, jugando a los malabares con un par de tizas que había encontrado.

— Uf! Bien. Mi mama siempre decía que deseaba que fuera un buen niño…, así que…. supongo que deseo ser un hombre decente.

— Vaya. — Giró el cuello y le miró con interés–. Una buena respuesta, impropia de tu edad, me temo.

— ´¿Qué podría desear a los doce?

— Un hombre decente es también un bombero, un cirujano o, un arquitecto, todos en realidad pueden tener el talento propio de ser un hombre de bien.

— Pero, señorita…. Stiles, dijo que quiere ser demente. — aseguro, su amigo, distraído como siempre escuchando, lo que su gran imaginación le permitía — jamás podrá ser un “demente” apropiado, ayudándole a usted con los libros de literatura.

Suspiro y quiso golpearlo varias veces aquella vez.

Pero, en vez de eso, su rostro antipático de ese día, se relajo, aflorando en sus labios una sonrisa sincera, la cual quizás contagio a su maestra.

— Entonces.  
    ¡Esta dicho!.   
    Seré piloto.

—See!!!— salto de alegría tirando las tizas por doquier.

—¿Cómo Scott? Hum… ¿Estas seguro de querer copiar los sueño de tus amigos? — pregunto, poco convencida.

— Scott no es cualquier amigo. Por que él es mí mejor amigo, señorita Morgan. Lo que sea él seré yo…, por que somos inseparables.

— ¡Así se habla hermano!.

Ella suspiro rindiéndose ante ese par de niños que tenia por alumnos. Dejo escapar una sonrisa, y les miro atentamente, como si quisiera sacarlos de su engañó.  
Morgan espero qué aquello fuera cierto o, al menos resultara para esos maravillosos niños.

Stiles se grabo ese brillo en su mirada, ahora comprende o cree comprender lo que estaba escrito en esos ojos.  
Los amigos, por más amigos que sean, no siempre logran estar juntos por siempre.

Despertó aturdido y más cansado que antes de subir al avión.

Las pocas horas de vuelo, se las había pasado saltando de sueño a sueño, de recuerdo en recuerdo. Pero aquel ultimo recuerdo, había quedado zumbando en sus pensamientos.

_Por que, lo que sea él seré yo…_

_…seré yo…_

Através de la pequeña ventana a su lado observo las nubes que parecían demasiado blancas y brillantes—Siempre juntos.— susurro, sabiendo que el siguiente paisaje que vendría a su vida, seguramente no tendría nada de maravilloso.

— Llegaremos en menos de quince minutos.

Había informado el sub-capitán, por el altavoz.

  
La azafata mas cercana se hallaba regalándole una paleta a una niña que cargaba con un oso de peluche pequeño en sus brazos, mientras se hallaba contenta sentada entre sus padres.

Stiles observo aquella familia y, otro pinchazo toco su corazón.

— No es el momento.  
_“No. No lo es”_

Al llegar hasta donde se recoge el equipaje presintió una mirada en su persona. Era tan fuerte que su cuerpo no pudo reprimir el escalofrío bajando por su espalda. Al cruzar el control, lo vio. Estaba de pie como un soldado reclutador de almas. Sus distintivo vestuario rezaba como la sotana en un cura de la iglesia católica.  
Tal parecía, que la rutina diaria de su antigua manada no había cambiado, desde su partida.

— Subreal como siempre: chico gótico. — fue lo que dijo, arrebatándole las gafas que portaba enganchadas en el cuello “V” de su camiseta. Siguiendo su camino, con la valija girando sus rueditas sobre el porcelanato frió del aeropuerto. Sin esperarse a recibir un abrazo o ahorcamiento de bienvenida.  
Se coloco las gafas que perfectamente ocultaron los ojos rojizos, a falta de sueño.

Su sombra camino detrás de él. — te encuentras bien, te vez pálido.

— …lo pálido es de nacimiento… algo contracturado o, dececho, tal vez. — susurro moviendo su cuello de un lado al otro. Para luego preguntar sin mirar atrás — ‘¿Cómo sabias que llegaría en ése vuelo?

— contactos.

— Melissa.

— Ella no sabe aún que estas aquí.

— Bien. — dijo y siguió adelantándose — Llévame con ella, por favor.

— podríamos hablar primero.

— creí que eso hacíamos.

— Necesito que me escuches, quiero que aclaremos, lo sucedido hace dos años. Yo-yo… realmente necesito que hablemos.

Stiles no respondió a nada. En un minucioso silencio siguió su camino hasta la salida y entonces dijo — llévame o pediré un taxi.

— ¿Y a donde piensas ir si ni siquiera sabes donde se encuentra?

— Me las arreglare.

— Vamos a ver Stiles, una vez que estés en nuestro pueblo ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a ir de casa en casa preguntando?

— ¡demonios! Joder. ¡Maldita sea Stiles! — Maldijo despertando la curiosidad de los ciudadanos. Se disculpo y luego de ser nuevamente ignorado, envió su mirada hostil al joven castaño — Déjate de estupideces y ven conmigo. — le sujeto del brazo y mediando su fuerza lo arrastro fuera, directo hacia donde se hallaba el camaro, lo soltó frente a la puerta del acompañante — súbete o no te gustara mi método.

Le quito, las gafas… pero antes de ponérselas a si mismo, contemplo con algo de pena la mirada ajena y hasta reprimió el volverlas a poner.  
Stiles se sintio molesto al notar aquella mirada de pena hacia su persona. Apretó los dientes y mientras su sombra rodeaba el auto y buscaba la puerta del conductor el se jacto de su orden — Súbete o no te gustara mi método...— repitió, un tanto burlista.

Los ojos verdes le enviaron una mirada de advertencia y el sonrío complacido.

_“no vuelvas a mirarme como antes, o pateare tu peludo trasero de imbécil”_

El silencio entre los dos era mas cómodo, que el echo de estar sentados, uno junto al otro. Stiles no quería tener esa platica que tanto ostentaba el ojiverde. No buscaba, ni perdonar ni ser perdonado. Había dejado todo atrás y lo único que quería recuperar de su pasado, se encontraba agonizando.

Al ver donde estaban. Y dónde estacionaba el Camaro. Stiles dejo de callar y decidió imponerse — Entiendo que quieras hablar de algunas cosas, pero realmente necesito verlo. No estoy aquí de vacaciones, o en un lapso de recuperación mental. Derek. Se que me equivoque.  
Se que fui y seguramente seré siempre un imbecil, y un cobarde. Pero…  
¡oye, Me estas escuchando!

Derek bajo del auto y tomo las llaves. Stiles, abrió la puerta y le siguió, sabiendo que caminar desde allí seria una locura.

— Te estas disculpando? — Pregunto, o eso imagino Stiles. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no leia a Derek Hale… no estaba seguro de estar seguro.

— tómalo como la mierda que quieras. — Dijo trotando hasta ponerse frente al gran muro de concreto, apellidado Hale. — Pero, **quiero verlo.**

**Yo-yo... necesito verlo.**

— lo se. — Dijo y siguió caminando entre arboles, ramas y hojas secas.

— ¡Entonces por que diablos seguimos aquí! ¡Maldición Derek! ¡Maldición!

— Sígueme.


End file.
